coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9550 (3rd September 2018)
Plot Kevin and Sophie bring Jack home from rehab. The cotton mill cancels the vow renewal hours before the event is to take place. Jude and Mary scramble to find a new venue. Simon goes to court to testify against Tyler. Cathy shows off her newly altered jacket in the cafe. Carla immediately recognises the pink silk off-cuts from the factory. Mary books Speed Daal for the vow renewal, at Yasmeen's suggestion. Tyrone isn't interested in going to Jackie's will reading. Jude, Mary, Dev, Roy, Cathy, Rita and Brian gather at Speed Daal for the ceremony. Gina also attends, despite Dev's presence. Carla makes Sinead pay for the off-cuts by working overtime and gives her a dressing down. Imran brings an unsuspecting Angie to the curry house. She is not happy to find out what's been planned and drags Jude into the kitchen to hash it out. Sinead moans to Daniel about her punishment. Jack arrives home to a welcoming committee from the Metcalfes, Kirk, Tyrone, Fiz, Hope and Ruby. Everyone is on eggshells and Kirk annoys Kevin by making a tactless joke about hospitals. Kevin is touched when Jack gives him a birthday card; he'd forgotten all about the event. Jude swears to Angie that Mary sprung the vow renewal on him this morning. Angie reluctantly goes along with it for Jude's sake. Daniel tells Carla about Sinead's pregnancy to get her to go easy on her. Tommy Orpington arrives at No.13 and gives Jack a County strip signed by the whole team. Jack is embarrassed by the fuss everyone is making. Tyler gets off with a youth rehabilitation order. Simon is scared that Tyler will come after him now while Leanne blames Peter for causing Simon's problems with his "good advice". Carla agrees not to overwork Sinead and gives Daniel a friendly kiss. They're seen by Sinead who reads more into it. Jack is worn out by the party. Kevin realises it was too much for him. Mary lets slip to Angie that Jude knew about the vow renewal yesterday. Angie is furious that he lied again and tells him they're finished. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Carla Connor - Alison King *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Celebrant - Lara J. West *Tommy Orpington - Matt Milburn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal - Restaurant and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary has to move Jude and Angie's vow renewal to Speed Daal; and Carla realises Sinead has used factory offcuts to alter Cathy's coat and orders her to work overtime. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,401,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes